


Meeting the Moon

by gremlin_rights



Category: Original Work
Genre: ????? idk, F/F, Gen, I promise, POV Second Person, idk where I'm going with this, more tags will be added, no betas we die alone, something i did for fun, the tags will be edited, they'll actually get names ajkdfl;ajkfds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_rights/pseuds/gremlin_rights
Summary: The moon was closer to you than you thought.





	Meeting the Moon

At age four, you had a clear memory of the long road trips you had with your mother. 

 

_"Mom! Look!" You pointed excitedly out the back window. "It's the moon!"  
_

_She smiled back at you. "Indeed it is."_

 

_"_ _It's following me!" You bounced up and down in your car seat. "It's been there since we left!"_

_"The moon is not an 'it', the moon is a she. Remember that." Your mom would always get defensive of the moon._  
  


 

_You would wave at the moon, and she would wave back. You smile for the moon, and the moon would smile for you_

_The moon loved you, and the moon loved your mom. You both loved her back._

 

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

 

Now, you're no longer four. You don't have the wild imagination you did then.

 

You don't have your mom, either.

 

You grumbled as you packed your things for another long road trip. You sat in the backseat, your foster family singing annoying pop songs on the radio, repeatedly. You lean against the glass and look up into the sky, where the familiar sight of the moon greeted you. You smiled at the moon, and in that moment... you could've sworn the moon smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what name our MC should have! 
> 
> Anyways, this is Ace, signing out for now!


End file.
